A simple Thought
by monday-writes
Summary: Todoroki loeses his mind and kills midoriya. But theres more there than simply a murder


Todoroki's hands shook as he felt the blade graze his skin. With all his might, he kicked out, landing a solid hit on Midoriya's. His foot connected with his stomach, sending Midoriya to the ground. 'Kill him, kill him before he kills you'

The knife in his hands felt to the floor, make a soft clink sound. Midoriya imidily shot up, scrambling for the blade. Todoroki dove, smacking it away from him. "Get away!" Midoriya screeched. Todoroki growled, fighting as Midoriya grabbed his wrist. The grip was so tight he was sure they'd bruis.

"Let go, let me go" he sobbed, tugging harder. Midoriya threw him against the crates again, standing to tower over his frame. He cried out again, 'in the same fucking spot? I'm going the be die from these crates before he can kill me!'

"I'm sorry shouto" he breathed, picking up the knife.

"No, no no no," he muttered frantically, watching him through is bangs. Attack, just attack. Midoriya took another step towards him, but todoroki didn't see that as him. Midoriya. Izuku. His boyfriend. This wasn't who he fell for. This was someone else.

"I thought you loved me" Midoriya said in a fake sad voice. He brought a hand to his chest, giving a cold smile."You said you'd help me"

"You're trying to kill me!" He squeaked.

"Its for the greater good shouto. I love you, you know that. I just want us to be free. I want that last face you see to be mine." Todoroki growled. Midoriya was right above him now. "It's better this way. I need to live, I'm important to many people."

"So am I!" Todoroki screamed, fresh tears falling. How dare he!

"To who? Your family? They don't care about you. To our class? That's just one less person. To Hitoshi? He has me, and that's all he'll ever need. You are nothing. You mean nothing. No one needs or loves you, shouto." Tears fell in rapid succession down Todorokis face

"Shut up!" Todoroki was no longer in control of his body. With unnatural speed, he shot up, tackling Midoriya to the ground. He straddled his hips, a hand held to his throat, pressing hard. He ripped the blade from the others gjrasp. Holding above his head. His wide eyes locked with his lover.

"Sho-" Midoriya was unable to finish his sentence, being interrupted by his own screams. Todoroki stabbed him in the chest, sobbing.

"I'm not worthless!" He violently pulled the knife from his chest before slamming it down with just as much force. "I am loved!" Another stab. "I am needed!" Another stab, this one derailing and hitting a different area. "Shut up shut up shut up!"

He sobbed brokenly, muttering 'they do love me, I am a good hero' as he stabbed Midoriya again, and again, and again. He could see, could hear anything. All he could think about were the last words the other said. He was enraged, saddened, and many more emotions he didn't know. He couldn't see that midoriya was dead, couldn't hear the shouts of his classmates as they broke the door down. He was long gone, too far gone.

~Game has changed perspective, current player, Uraraka Ochako~

She almost couldn't believe what she saw when bakugou broke down that door. Todoroki shouto sitting atop his boyfriend, stabbing him without falter. He didn't seem to hear them, as if his mind was elsewhere. Todoroki was muttering softly, quite contrary to the tears making their way down his face. She couldn't help but scream. Deku's body lay lifeless under him.

"What are you doing!" Mina shreaked, but again, Todoroki did not seem to hear her. Uraraka ran, full force, at the boy, shoving him onto the floor. Todoroki screamed, scrambling away from them, only to curl into a ball.

"What the fuck….." She croaked, staring at him on the floor. She had never seen the normally stock male so broken.

"He's fucking lost it" bakugou growled, stalking over to him and grabbing His arm.

Todoroki sreaked, flailing to get out of his hold. "Let go, let go!" He sobbed. Bakugou did let him go, seemingly surprised.

"H-hes…." Uraraka muttered. He curled back in on himself, rocking back and forth. She walked up slowly, staring with smithy at the man. Close enough, she was able to make out what he was saying, if only slightly.

"I am a good hero, I am a good hero. People love me. P-people love me" over and over again. His eyes stayed fixed on the body behind her, as if he didn't even see her. She dropped down to his level, taking a closer look at his arms. There were scratches down his forearms, and on his wrists were hand shaped bruises. A thin red cut lined his throat.

"Oh…" she sighed sadly, standing back up. She looked at Bakugou, a conclusion formed in her mind. "There's cuts and bruises on his arms and a cut on his neck. I think…."

"Deku attacked first." Bakugou finished. He shook his head, a deep frown on is face.

"But Midoriya loved him so much. There's no way he'd try and hurt his boyfriend." Mina said, walking closer to Midoriya's lifeless body. Her tears had dried up by now, leaving her eyes red and puffy.

"Icy-hot loved him more. You heard how his life was before. He fucking idolized deku, he got icy-hot to use his fire" bakugou countered, looking angry. Mina opened her mouth, then closed it.

"What are we gonna do? We can't just leave him." Iida came to stand in front of the two-toned male. His eyes were sad, as he watched someone who he held close to him fall deeper into insanity.

"We'll figure it out! We always find a way!" While her words were strong, and encouraging, Urarakas voice held no happiness, no hope that they would truly end this sick, twisted game. For in her heart, she knew knew they'd already failed. With two classmates dead, and one insane, there was no true happiness at the end, if she ever lived to see it. Class 1-a was set to for failure, and they fell. Hard. As heroes they were trained, straight from birth, to help others. Being a hero is being selfless, giving your all. Going, as UA always said, Plus Ultra.

But when they put these students in a situation where the only way to survive is to hurt others, then what? Ingrained in their heads now is the simple thought. Everyone thought it the moment they woke up again. It's kill or be killed. In this place there is no hero. You fight or you die, Uraraka saw that now. Todoroki was an example of what happened if you chose neither. You went crazy. Watching as everything you ever loved is taken from you in an instance. The people who you put your faith in turn on you and hold a gun or knife to your face.

Uraraka was scared she would fine her other boyfriend's body lying in a pool of his own fucking blood. She was scared she'd turn the corner and she'd see a fellow classmate ready to end her life if it meant they'd be free. They'd be safe to do what they like. But could any of them call themselves hero's anymore?

Uraraka slowly slid to the floor next to Todoroki. Her brown eyes falling to the floor. The others looked at her, seeing she too, was losing it. She didn't care. Because she wasn't 'losing it'. She was simply coming to terms with reality. There was no point in moving forward. Once the first thought came, was there any hope of escape? They were tainted. They were all tainted. Uraraka hugged her legs, a new crud thought in her mind.

"Ochako…" bakugou muttered, walking quickly to her. She didn't look up at his face. "Please, baby look at me. D-don't leave us."

"W-we're gonna f-find a way out of this. We'll get over this" mina shuddered, fear and worry in her voice and on her. Uraraka couldn't find a single fucking care. She didn't left her eyes, she didn't answer their pleas. She continued to think.

None of them were heroes. As the old saying goes, you either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. If true, they were all villain at heart. She was the most unworthy one there. All of them wanting to become great heroes for their families and save people. And all she wanted was to get paid.

She heard screams, as if that person was meeting a horrible death. They probably were. But again, she couldn't care. Mina began crying again. Sobbing 'Denki' before bolting out the room. Iida followed, and bakugou was left with a choice. He sucked in a breath, and cupped her face, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I'm going to be back soon. Please, keep him safe and don't leave or let him leave." He pressed a gentle kiss to her for head before slowly getting to and dashing out to catch up with the others.

Uraraka moved closer to the broken boy, listening to what he had to say. He continued to mutter the phrase from earlier, seemingly on repeat. Quietly, she began mutter, answering his. "Your an amazing hero, your an amazing hero. I love you. I love you."

This went on for quite some time, even after she heard a gunshot, they continued their little 'talk'. Slowly, Todoroki quieted his muttering, until he finally stopped talking altogether.

"I killed him" it was quiet, his voice horse. She hummed. "I'm a monster"

"Aren't we all?" Todoroki actually lifted his head to look at her. "Someone is getting killed as we speak. No one did anything when they thought we both lost it."

"But we didn't? I'm fine now, it a stupid." Todoroki dropped his head. Uraraka scooted closer, resting a head on his shoulder.

"You and me, when this is over, we are each other's support. No one else understands us"

"We're our own hero's" Todoroki wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. She was right. They were no longer Shoto and Uravity. They were simply Shouto and Ochako. Two people who understood too much. Who saw too much. That was for e thought. It was just a slice of life.


End file.
